fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kitashima Sango
Kitashima Sango (北島サンゴ) is a main character in Jewelry Pretty Cure. She transforms into Cure Coral (キュアコーラル Kyua Kōraru), the Pink Warrior of justice. Her catchphrase is: "Don't be shallow like the sea . . . '''海のように浅くならないでください。 。 。Umi no yō ni asaku naranaide kudasai..." General Information Appearence (Sango) Sango is a fair-skinned 14 year old of average height. She has short, wavy magenta hair reaching slightly above her shoulders. She possesses round sky blue eyes. Clipping her bangs to either side of her face, are pair of white hair pins, shaped that of hearts. Cure Coral As Cure Coral, her hair lengthens to her lower back and becomes a paler shade of pink in addition to gaining a pair of wavy forelocks which frame her face. Her normal hair pins are now replaced by a pair of light blue, heart-shaped clips upon her forelocks, and her eyes stay the same color and shape. She gains a pair of hot pink bead earrings. School Attire Sango prefers to wear the Crystal Clear Academy girl's uniform without any modifications or changes. She is actually one of the very few students who actually wear the complete uniform without changing a single thing. Personality Sango is very imaginative, especially when it comes to making jewelry which also happens to be her greatest . . And well only talent. Also, she can sometimes be a sore loser, But only when she is unable to make an entire set of ten necklaces faster than her mother. And that usually happens often, even when competing with Minato. Sango is although big-hearted and will protect her friends with all her power. Cure Coral Sango's alter ego and leader of the Jewelry Pretty Cure team. '"A pink jewel of justice that shimmers brightly, Made with love! Cure Coral!"' "明るく輝く正義のピンクの宝石！愛で作られた' キュアコーラル !" "''Akaruku kagayaku seigi no pinku no hōseki! Aiwokomete tsukura re, Kyua Kōraru!" Cure Coral the Pretty Cure form of Sango. She gains many sea based abilities and powers, including being able to manipulate water and have it take any form she chooses. Attacks *'Coral Tide '(コーラルタイド Kōraru Taido) *'Coral Tempest' (コーラルテンペスト''Kōraru Tenpesuto'') *'Jubilee Torrent' (ジュビリートレント'' Jubirī Torento'') Etymolgy *'Kitashima' - "Kita" in Japanese translates to North, or Northen while Shima translates to Island. *'Sango '- Is the Japanese character for Coral, in which the gemstone she represents. Her name comes from a large shimmering mineral which commonly grows actually in the sea, mainly in reefs which shimmer when hit by light. Her full name means "Northen Island Coral", or simply "Coral of the Northern Island". Trivia *Sango is the first lead Cure in Pretty Cure history to wield and control the power of water. *Her blood type is O. *Sango's birthday is May 6th, making her zodiac a Taurus. *Sango is Pyrophobic, meaning she has a phobia of fire. *In Hanakobata (Language of Flowers), Sango is represented by the Jasmine which symbolizes Friendliness and Grace. *It was revealed in Episode 1 that her favorite food is Anmitsu. *After Usami Ichika and Yumehara Nozomi, Sango is the third lead Cure to not have her surname begin with H,N, or M. *Sango has actually never eaten Ice Cream. Gallery Cure Coral2.png|Cure Coral Category:Lead Cures Category:Jewelry Pretty Cure ◆ Category:Jewelry Pretty Cure ◆ Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pink Cures